


Star-crossed

by YOLO1882



Category: Tierra de lobos
Genre: Canon???, Childbirth, Crisabel Forever, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fix-It, Fluff, Fuck canon we don't know them, Historical lesbians, Light Angst, Romance, They lived happily ever after, True Love, alternative ending, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: The incredible love story of Isabel and Cristina <3
Relationships: Crisabel - Relationship, Cristina/Isabel Lobo, Isabel/Cristina - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> OK here's what happened: When I was a Little Baby Gay, I fell in love with Crisabel. Then I was permanently traumatized by their tragic ending. That was years ago and I recently found them again. God, this ship just really gets me! They're so beautiful and romantic and perfect together! Now here I am, crashing in with something new, because they deserve BETTER! 
> 
> Read, enjoy, and feel free to chat with me!

_My father is dead. Let’s run away!_

_You’re crazy...but to where?_

_Somewhere far...Sanabria, for example._

Land of Wolves was not merciful for star-crossed lovers. Many forces were threatening to tear them apart; Isabel’s sisters, Isabel’s husband, society, war. Isabel and Cristina refused to accept those rules. They left the brothel at midnight, riding as fast as possible. Sanabria was their destination, hundreds of miles away.

They brought only the basic necessities;clothes, food, and some money. They knew this journey was going to be difficult and dangerous. There could be wild animals and bandits roaming the countryside. Two women on the road would be easy targets for robbery...or worse.That’s why Isabel decided to wear men’s clothing and a hat. She also had a revolver for extra protection. Cristina thought she looked rather dashing.

There was a bag containing jewelry that belonged to Isabel’s mother. They met people along the way, and sold them for money. She kept her mother’s wedding ring and offered it to Cristina. Isabel had one for herself, representing their sacred union as wife and wife. They rode across long distances during the day. After sunset, they’d set up camp and rest beneath the twinkling stars. 

Finally, after a week of travelling, they arrived at a small town. They were able to buy a nice house for themselves. It had two bedrooms, a fireplace, and a lovely backyard. Isabel embraced Cristina and spun her around in their new home. They’ll live here together, filling it with love, laughter, and warmth. They were truly excited to begin this next chapter. 

Isabel and Cristina quickly adjusted to this unfamiliar, yet welcoming community. It was simpler to tell people that they were cousins. Cristina played the role of a grieving widow, whose husband died from disease. Isabel got a teaching position at a nearby school. She was good with children and it paid well. Meanwhile, Cristina was working as a seamstress and doing laundry. They got along with everyone and didn’t cause trouble.

Isabel and Cristina took advantage of their newfound freedom. They could be openly affectionate, but remained cautious in public. People often asked why they won’t get married with husbands. They would respond with polite excuses, sharing a secretive glance. They indulged in passionate lovemaking without fear of being caught. Naked limbs tangled in bedsheets, fiery kisses, and breathless moans. Waking up beside each other in the morning was pure bliss. They even carved their initials onto the headboard of their bed.

Despite their disagreements, Isabel missed her sisters terribly;Nieves, Almudena, and Rose. She couldn’t imagine what they must be going through without her. Part of her felt guilty for abandoning them like that. She eventually wrote them a letter, hoping for forgiveness. They initially replied with resentment and harsh words, which was understandable. Nonetheless, they still love her and want her to be happy. Isabel was overcome with relief after that, crying into Cristina’s shoulder.

Months passed and Cristina’s stomach continued to grow bigger. Isabel made sure that she was comfortable and secure during the pregnancy. The prospect of becoming parents was equally scary and optimistic; nausea, cravings, first kick, knitting caps and booties. 

When Cristina’s water broke, they sought help from a local midwife. Cristina was a sweaty mess as she groaned and pushed through the contractions. She gained strength from Isabel, who held her hand and whispered reassuringly. It was a tremendously tough and nerve-wracking ordeal. After hours of intense labor, they were rewarded with a high pitch wail. It was a healthy baby girl!

They named her Rosa, after Rosario. The brothel owner had been like a mother to Cristina. Therefore, she wanted to honor her memory. 

It was worth the pain to have their beautiful, precious daughter. Rosa was an absolute angel while cradled in her mother’s arms. She had Cristina’s dark hair and soulful eyes. Cristina said that her smile was reminiscent of Isabel. Nothing else could compare with the miraculous birth of their daughter. They solemnly vowed to cherish and protect her from all harm. Their unconventional little family was complete, with three against the world.

**One year later....**

Isabel entered the house after another day at school. The clock was pointing at 4:30 in the afternoon. Plates for dinner were already set in the kitchen. 

Isabel removed her cloak and hung it on a wooden hook. She then found Cristina in their bedroom with Rosa. Their daughter was sleeping soundly while Cristina sang a lullaby. Isabel stood in the doorway and simply admired the idyllic scene. Her wife and daughter seemed too perfect to be _real_ sometimes. She thanked God for every second that she has with them.

Cristina felt strong arms wrapping around her from behind.

“I still can’t believe this is our family,” Isabel whispered softly, nuzzling her neck.“We’ve been through a lot to get here.”

Cristina melted into the contact, while interlacing their fingers.

“I know, it’s hard to forget,” she said, before turning toward Isabel and asking, “Do you regret anything?”

Isabel was quite surprised by that question. She stared at Cristina, who was her soulmate from the beginning. Her eyes flicked to Rosa, who she adored since infancy. The answer was clearly there in front of her. Isabel knew that Cristina and Rosa were her most important blessings.

“ _No_...not a single thing,” replied Isabel with unconditional certainty.“I have everything that I need with you and Rosa.”

Cristina’s face lit up with a radiant smile, “Really?”

Isabel nodded affirmatively before proclaiming,“Yes. I love you both very much, Cristina.”

“As do I, my darling.”

Hands cupping Isabel’s face, she pulled her in for a romantic kiss. A fire was ignited within their hearts, rapidly spreading throughout their bodies. They will never get tired of this burning, intoxicating, thrilling sensation.

There’s no doubt in their minds that this was _home_ . This was _life._ This was _happiness._ They’ve defied the odds and forged their own path to Paradise. Walls were crushed, dragons were vanquished, and heroines were victorious. Fate has led them this far, and the future seemed brighter. Thus, True Love will always prevail and their story will carry on.

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
